Cerezos en Akatsuki
by Sxkxitx
Summary: Sakura es engañada por Sasuke, gracias a él Konoha la considera una traidora y Gaara pide su cabeza. Sakura decide regresar a Konoha y aclarar todo pero descubre que espera un hijo de Sasuke y cae en Akatsuki, Sasuke la busca, ella quiere vengarse, pero entre Itachi y ella surgiran sentimientos, ¡Sasuke lo tolerara?
1. Chapter 1

CEREZOS EN AKATSUKI

_Autor/a: Sakaita  
Género: Romance, drama, comedia  
Clasificación: +16  
Advertencias: muerte de personajes  
Serie: Naruto  
Resumen: Sakura es echada de Konoha por traición, se encuentra sola y solo en Akatsuki encontrara una familia para ella y para su pequeño cerezo  
Publicaciones: MSS, _

_ESPERO LES GUSTE :)_

Capítulo 1 Cerezo Azul

_No importa como, ni cuando ni siquiera el por que de mi llegada solo se que este es mi hogar, un divertido Deidara, una inteligente Konan, un cálido Itachi, ellos son mi familia ahora y cuidare de ellos._

***

Sakura termino de cocer una herida en el hombro de Deidara, era delicada, atenta y una excelente médico de elite. -Deidara debes lavar bien la herida para que no se infecte.- El chico asintió.

-Podrías lavarla tu.- Sakura presionó la herida causando una mueca de dolor.

-Ya entendí, ya entendí.

-Bueno, he terminado iré a ver a Itachi. -Sakura salió del pequeño cuarto que Itachi mando instalar para ella, era como un pequeño consultorio donde atendía a todos los miembros de akatsuki y por el estado de ella era aun mas necesario. Llego a la última habitación del pasillo y giro la perilla, el cuarto estaba oscuro como de costumbre, abrió las cortinas e Itachi comenzó a levantarse de la cama.

-¿Que hora es?

-Mas de las ocho, hubiera venido antes pero estuve cociendo a Deidara...

-No importa, ¿Como estas hoy?

-Bien.- Lo miro con una sonrisa. -Y ella también.- Miro a su crecido vientre.

-Me alegro mucho, ¿Falta menos para que nazca cierto?

-Si, hablando de eso quisiera saber si tu... bueno... -Titubeo un poco al charlar con Itachi, por alguna razón le ponía nerviosa estar con él.

-No debes ponerte nerviosa, solo pídeme lo que necesites, yo te prometí cuidar de ambas.

-Quería que me ayudaras mas adelante con la bebe, ella también tendrá el sharingan y luego las técnicas propias de los Uchiha...

Itachi sonrió enternecido con la idea de enseñarle todo lo que sabe a una niña, una pequeña que compartía su sangre y el apellido Uchiha -Claro que si, aunque sinceramente me gustaría mas que fuera médico como tu.

-¿Lo dices por que es niña?

-No, claro que no, pero por desgracia la última generación Uchiha no ha sido muy feliz, el odio, la amargura y la venganza nos han consumido y no quiero eso para la pequeña.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano -Tú no eres malo, yo misma lo he comprobado y con mi hija será diferente, ella crecerá rodeada de amor, con una madre... y

-¿Un padre? El tío loco Deidara, la tía enojona Konan jajaja- Ambos rieron, desde que ella llego reír era costumbre, Sakura tenia la capacidad de sacar deseos ocultos en su corazón, inspiraba ternura, ganas de protegerle.

-Gracias-Lo beso en la mejilla y se marcho.

***

La mañana y tarde transcurrió con tranquilidad, entrenamientos, planes para próximas emboscadas,etc, etc. Sakura termino de bañarse, por alguna razón tenia un insoportable bochorno, molestias en el cuerpo una sensación que nunca había sentido. Se cambio, peino y perfumo pero antes de llegar a su cama un insoportable dolor la alarmo, ¿Acaso ya nacería su bebe? o ¿Peligraba su pequeña vida? Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de Itachi, toco un par de veces.

-¿Que ocurre? -Pregunto él mientras la miraba después de abrirle la puerta.

-Creo que es hora... -Y un charco de agua se formo bajo los pies de la chica.

***

Nadie sabia que hacer, a pesar de sus dolores Sakura les daba indicaciones, Konan era sumamente lista así que era de gran ayuda para recibir a la bebe, Deidara se desmayo, Sasori no soporto y huyo, los demás prefirieron esperar afuera, así que solo contaba con Itachi y Konan.

***

Un pequeño llanto se escucho, Deidara entro corriendo a la habitación, era extraño que un montón de mercenarios se emocionaran por la llegada de un bebe, incluso Konan y Sasori parecían sonreír a la pequeña vida que ya hacia en brazos de Sakura.

-Es muy pequeña.-Murmuraron.

-¿Como se llamara?

-No se, Tu que piensas Itachi? -El chico se sorprendió, miro a la bebe y dijo "Sakura Aoi"

-Aoi... es lindo.

-Le queda, es un cielo azul en nuestra oscuridad.-Dijo Deidara.

-Lucen bien juntos.-Murmuro Pein que recién entraba a la habitación.

***

_"Estaré eternamente agradecida con Itachi y todos los demás Akatsuki, se que ellos no nos darán la espalda como Konoha, jamás olvidare como me trataron. Aoi tendrá un verdadero hogar a aquí, me haré fuerte y algún día me vengare de Konoha y de Sasuke Uchiha."_

***

¿Que les parecio? ¿Quieren conti?


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por comentar, espero les guste, es muy corto pero poco a poco veremos que paso e-e y por que Sakura esta enojadisima con Sasuke y Konoha.**

**Capitulo 2 Quiero saber**

A una semana de haber dado vida a una pequeña niña de mas de tres kilos, tez blanca, ojos negros tan negros como la misma noche y cabellos azabaches Sakura sentía la necesidad de hablar con su protector y por ende cumplir la promesa que meses atrás le había dado, por su parte Itachi estaba igualmente interesado en lo que ella le pudiese decir, estaba intrigado acerca de su historia y la historia que entrelazaba a Sasuke con la joven Haruno. Alguien llamo a la puerta, era media noche y ese debía ser Itachi, ella envió una nota esta tarde para que charlaran a solas cuando nadie los pudiera interrumpir. –Pasa, creo que ha llegado el momento, has sido muy indulgente conmigo.-Él se sento en un sofá que miraba hacía la cama donde ella estaba sentada mientras la niña dormía tranquilamente.

–Quiero saber, te seré sincero me intriga saber como fue que la mano derecha de Tsunade, mejor amiga del rubio Uzumaki y fiel enamorada de Sasuke se convirtió en una traicionera y criminal.-Ella sonrió amargamente, se nota que Itachi había hecho su tarea respecto a ella o bien las largas lenguas habían hablado de mas acerca de ella y lo ocurrido meses atrás en la aldea de la hoja.

–Todo comenzó un día de mucho viento… ¿Te interesan los detalles?  
–Hasta el más mínimo.-dijo él con una sonrisa, ella sonrió también.

–Aunque siendo sincero, no quiero detalles sucios tuyos que involucren a mi hermano, no volvería a verte igual. – Ambos rieron. 

_Era una tarde cálida, un cielo anaranjado y un poco de viento, ese día Tsunade envió a Naruto a vigilar la entrada de la aldea, él chillo para que esto no pasara era su primer aniversario con la joven Hyuuga, Hinata. Al ser casi mi hermano y compañero desde que Sasuke se marcho decidí cubrirlo para que pudiera salir con su novia, yo estaba sola, sin algo que hacer y probablemente quería muy dentro de mi estar sola y que él y Hinata disfrutaran lo que yo tanto soñé con tu hermano. –Sakura eres un sol.-Dijo Naruto mientras la abrazaba fuertemente._

–Solo vete ya y pasa una tarde genial al lado de Hinata, digamos que es mi regalo de aniversario.

Se marcho dejándome sola, en ese momento recordé el día que Sasuke se fue, intente detenerlo pero no pude, en sus ojos no existía otra cosa que no fuera huir lejos en busca de venganza, la noche callo con una pequeña llovizna que me hizo sonreír amaba la lluvia y mojarme debajo de ella pensaba que Sasuke diría lo tonto que eso era y Naruto bromearía seguramente, entonces fue cuando sentí una presencia tan familiar y desconocida al mismo tiempo, mi corazón se acelero tanto que crei que un ataque podría darme, mis piernas temblaron y no podía deshacerme del nudo en mi garganta, camine unos cuantos metros y ahí estaba él, con sonrisa arrogante, sabes… cuando lo vi estaba igual que cuando se marcho fue como viajar en el tiempo ambos de pequeños con nuestra jóvenes miradas cruzándose, llore debo admitirlo pensé en abrazarlo, golpearlo, huir de él pero lo que pasaría a continuación me dejo perpleja incluso me hizo dudar si acaso era el mismo Sasuke que se había ido años atrás.

Si hubiera sabido que desde ese día me condenaba eternamente lo hubiera pensado mas de una vez.

–Sakura, he regresado. –No sabia que decir o hacer era tanta su sorpresa, alegría y emoción que su boca quedo paralizada, él tomo su mano ¿Enserio era él?

– ¿Tu hermano?

–Ha muerto.- Ella le creyó automáticamente, lo amaba y era lógico que después de vengarse de Itachi el volviera a su hogar. –Creo que ha llegado la siguiente parte de mi plan, restaurar mi clan.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron desmesuradamente –M…me alegra mucho verte de nuevo y que pienses quedarte.

–Se que no merezco pedirte nada pero… Tsunade…

–Yo hablare con ella.- Sonrió –Ya veras como volvemos a ser como antes, tú, Naruto y yo, claro… si tu quisieras.

Ese día la antigua Sakura se hecho la soga al cuello, firmo su contrato de muerte con tu hermano, me mintió desde que dijo que te había matado, todo era mentira.

Los días posteriores Tsunade lo puso a prueba, él dormía en mi casa y la gente me comenzaba a ver extraño, quizás ellos mismos sospechaban que él tramaba algo incluso Naruto no se mostró emocionado como creí que lo haría, Sasuke por su parte tenía salidas sospechosas por las noches, después regresaba y no decía nada mas. 

–Disculpa mi curiosidad, ¿Comenzaron un romance? –Preguntó Itachi con curiosidad e intriga, quería saber la historia, saber que tanto mal provoco su hermano y por que lo había hecho, si ella lo amaba a sobre manera.

–Si, a eso voy.

_Sakura se encontraba revisando documentos, fichas sobre los ambus, bajas sobre ninjas y caidos en misiones, ella tenía un control de cada ninja, cada pergamino que existía en la aldea, era hora de comer y había quedado de salir con Sasuke, tomo sus cosas y se marcho. Llego minutos tarde al lugar indicado –Lo lamento, tenia mucho trabajo._

–No te preocupes.

–Es que llegaron los pergaminos de Suma–Dijo casi en un susurro.

– ¿Todos?

–Si, pero hablemos de algo mas, sobre lo que querías decirme anoche.

–Sus ojos brillaron emocionados, seguramente le pedirá formalizar un noviazgo, o por fin la besaría.

–Me besó, era mi primer beso, lo guarde especialmente para él, fue tan dulce que no sentí el sabor de su mentira, ni siquiera dude de él.

–Si quiere podemos terminar despúes–Interrumio Itachi al verle llorar.

–No, hay que seguir… te lo he prometido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola gracias por sus bellos comentarios, dudas déjenme un mensajito, sugerencias también, saben comienzo a dudar del sasusaku jaja pero todo dependerá de sus preferencias y lo que ustedes gusten y lo que mi imaginación de :3 Este capítulo me encanto 3 espero a ustedes también, disfruten! **

**Recuerden bonitos comentarios, nuevo capi mas rápido 3 **

**Capítulo 3 Sospechas y sentimientos.**

Sakura se encontraba recostada en la cama, no podía dormir, de nuevo Sasuke había salido a media noche para quien sabe que, probablemente se disgusto con ella por la respuesta de Sakura, quizás ella era muy dura como Tsunade.

_Flash back_

Sakura lavaba los platos mientras Sasuke bebía su café, estaba agotada tenia mucho trabajo últimamente y era de lo menos que quería hablar - Aun no me dices que te hizo llegar tarde.- Ella suspiro y lo miro.

-Trabajo, y más trabajo.

-Si, ¿pPero que trabajo?

-Sasuke, no quiero hablar de trabajo y menos de cosas tan privadas... Por que...

-¿Por que no confías en mí? ¿Aun me consideras un traidor no?

-Yo no he dicho eso Sasuke.- Sasuke salió molesto de la casa, dejando a una triste Sakura, lo amaba y mucho pero había cosas que no debía decirle.

Fin flash back

Escucho pasos en el pasillo, seguramente Sasuke ya había llegado e iría a su habitación, se levanto de la cama y fue a buscarlo, toco un par de veces si obtener respuesta alguna así que entro. -Sasuke, lamento lo de hace rato.

-No importa, aunque esperaba un poco mas de confianza de tu parte.

-Tienes razón, llegue tarde por que debíamos revisar que todos los pergaminos fueran los originales, Gaara esta muy interesado en mantenerlos lejos de las manos de quien sea... Aquel que aprenda una sola técnica de alguno de ellos podría acabar con una aldea si lo quisiera, ni la misma Tsunade creo que sepa esas técnicas.

-¿No seria mejor destruirlos?

-No, son para el próximo Hokague... ¿Te imaginas que sea Naruto?, seria mas fuerte que tu y yo juntos.-Rió la chica al pensar que Naruto le patearía el trasero a Sasuke.

-¿Eso es lo que quería cierto? -Itachi se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. -Seguramente quiere aprender esas técnicas prohibidas para matarme...

-Seguramente, probablemente a Naruto también, sinceramente todo se puede esperar de él.

-¿Obtuvo lo que quería? -Sakura sonrió, se levanto dejando ver su ropa de dormir lo cual sonrojo a Itachi, abrió un cajón y saco unas cosas, se acerco al chico y se lo puso en las manos. Itachi sonrió, Sakura era dulce, tierna y parecía frágil pero había algo que su hermano no vio, era una mujer y por ende era intuitiva y muy inteligente, es de esas chicas que aman con todo, dan hasta lo que no tienen pero si las lastimas las haces mas fuerte, lloraran unos meses pero cuando llegue la hora precisa ellas te cobraran gota a gota hasta su ultimo llanto.

-En estos momentos tu hermano debe odiarme, debe estarme buscando como un loco al igual que Konoha, es gracioso pero los tengo en mis manos...

Un silencio penetro la habitación, los labios de Sakura callaron, los de Itachi eran los culpables, ¿Por que? Ni el mismo lo sabia, solo sintió ganas de besarle, en los breves segundos que eso paso por su mente su cuerpo lo hizo sin su permiso ¡Dios! Que estúpido era su hermano, ella era todo en una mujer. -Nos tienes en tus manos.- Susurro, ella se mostro confundida. -Creo que me he enamorado de ti. -Sakura se sonrojo de inmediato, no sabia que responder por mas que odiara a Sasuke, aun quedaban rastros de sus viejos sentimientos por el menor Uchiha, se odiaba así misma por aquello, aunque cuando miraba a Itachi sentía eso que llaman mariposas en el estomago, emoción, muchas cosas bonitas.

-Yo creo que también me he enamorado de ti. Pero aun no estoy lista para…

-Lo se.

En las montañas mas heladas de la nación se encontraban acampando un pequeño grupo, tenían meses de extensa búsqueda y no habían logrado llegar a su objetivo, la única chica del grupo tacho otra parte del mapa -Sasuke, esa perra parece que se la ha tragado la tierra.

-Yo se que no esta muerta. Debió huir muy lejos de Konoha, debe estar asustada como un ratoncito. -Su mirada era fría, hace meses que buscaba a Sakura, su querida prometida, al menos esa era la mentira que decía en cada pequeño pueblo donde buscaba a la chica.

_Flash back_

Sakura despertó apenada, a su lado estaba Sasuke, la noche anterior se había entregado al amor de su vida, estaba muy emocionada ya que incluso le había pedido su mano y eso la ponía muy feliz, por fin se cansaria con él, seria su esposa.

Durante el desayuno hablaron muy poco, Sasuke seguía siendo serio, reservado y un tanto frío, pero así lo amaba. -Sasuke-kun, hoy es domingo y debo ir a la torre, si quieres puedes ir conmigo, solo debo asegurarme que este todo en orden, nadie estará cuidando es el festival de las flores.

-Claro, quiero ayudarte.-Dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

***

Sakura miro a Sasuke con un par de lágrimas en los ojos, Karin la mantenía sujetada mientras el Uchiha buscaba los pergaminos tan importantes. -Me engañaste... ¡Naruto tenia razón !

-¿Así? ¿Que dijo ese idiota de mi?

"-Sakura no confió en Sasuke aun, siento muy extraño su regreso.

-Naruto, solo estas molesto por que no lo hiciste volver tu, él vino solo.-Dijo ella defendiendo a su novio, mientras el rubio seguía insistiendo que algo tramaba Sasuke"

Sakura despertó en un lugar lejos de Konoha, miro una carta que estaba entre sus manos:

Sakura, no regreses nunca a Konoha, todos piensan que has traicionado a la aldea, Sasuke huyo con los pergaminos sagrados, Gaara pide tu cabeza y la de Sasuke, por ello te lleve a las afueras de Konoha para que te vayas lejos, eres considerada una traidora, me cuesta creer que fuiste capaz de ayudar a Sasuke, Naruto esta muy dolido por esto, sabes que lo que hay en los pergaminos es esencial para destruirlo y al zorro que vive dentro de él.

Ojalá algún día podamos vernos de nuevo...

Atte: Kakashi

Sakura pensó en volver y aclarar todo, si, eso debía hacer pero para ello debía buscar los pergaminos, puso todos sus instintos al mil y siguió el camino que pensó la llevaría a Sasuke.

Fin Flash back

-¿Como le quitaste los pergaminos a Sasuke?

Sakura le iba a contar cuando la pequeña Aoi comenzó a llorar. -Creo que tendré que esperar hasta mañana.- Ambos rieron.

-Hasta mañana.-Beso la mejilla del chico y él se marcho. 

**¿Que les pareció? Resumen del capi: Sakura tiene los ansiados pergaminos que Sasuke necesita para vencer a Itachi y Naruto, Sasuke la busca desesperadamente, Konoha la considera traidora. **

**Pero... Si Sakura encontró los pergaminos, por que no volvió a Konoha? Como término en akatsuki, como robo al Uchiha? **

**Todo esto en el siguiente capítulo :) ! (que por cierto ya esta hecho :D) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola queridas lectoras de , y Mundo SasuSaku, gracias por su apoyo, por leer y por siempre comentar, ya las tengo detectadas :3 y se quienes son, por ello quiero darles el nombre de una página en facebook donde subiré las actualizaciones, avances, datos, imágenes que me inspiran en ciertos capis o canciones que utilizo para mis capítulos, lo pensé hace 1 año pero por falta de tiempo se quedo la idea en un "proyecto" nada mas pero como todas revisamos face xD acada rato pues se me hizo buena idea para estar informadas de los avances y demás :) SakiLoveMuffin es el nombre solo le dan me gusta y listo :) estarán al tanto de las actualizaciones y avances :3 y podrán dejar sugerencias. **  
**. **  
**. **  
**. **  
**Dejen sus comentarios y lo que gusten, felices fanfics ~ **  
**. **  
**. **  
**. **  
**PD. Veo que están muy inclinadas por ItaSaku y hay un poco de afición por SasuSaku, ahora bien pretendo complacer a ambas parejas jaja como? Pues ya veré que hago jajaja **  
**. **  
**. **  
**. **  
**Capítulo 4 Reavivando sentimientos**

La mañana llego a la guarida de los miembros de akatsuki, la área de entrenamiento estaba ocupada por un rubio simpático y un chico de ojos negros y ojerosos, Sakura entro con su bebe en brazos, era tan pequeña y dulce que los mismos miembros sacaban sus lados mas tiernos, cada uno a su modo y sin que otros se enteraran, Konan le hizo un bello movil de papel, con flores y mariposas de papel, Deidara le hacia caritas y ponía su dedo índice en la mano de la pequeña Aoi para que esta lo apretara, Pein llego a comentar que si no llegaba nunca a tener hijos sus enseñanzas serian solo para Aoi y la haría su joven pupila, Sasori aunque era reservado como los demás también miraban a la bebe debes encuando. - ¿Lista para continuar la historia? -Pregunto Itachi con una sonrisa en sus labios, Sakura asintió mientras el curioso de Deidara se pregunta sobre que historia hablaban y por que tanta curiosidad de Itachi.

-Claro.-Respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

Itachi seco el sudor de su frente y siguió a Sakura hasta llegar a una banca bajo un árbol. — ¿En que me quede? —Se mostro olvidadiza.

—Tu búsqueda de los pergaminos.-Ella asintió.

***

Flash back

Después de leer el mensaje de Kakashi me sentí mal ya que ni Naruto abogo por mí, se que era mi culpa en parte pero me sentí herida, medite y mire el dinero que dejo junto a su nota y entonces me dije, ¿Por que no buscar a Sasuke y recuperar los pergaminos? Así aclararía mi inocencia e intentaría superar lo que Sasuke me hizo.

Varios días después me encamine a el Volcán del fuego, supuse iría Sasuke ahí ya que ese lugar era elemental para aprender las técnicas de los pergaminos sagrados, tenia mucho de ventaja pero recordé los atajos que Neji me enseño en una misión hace ya un tiempo, emprendí el camino, intentaba no pensar en lo que me hizo Sasuke no quería que el dolor me hiciera torpe ahora, al menos por hoy no lloraría, cuando todo se aclarara iría a casa a llorar todo lo que necesitara.

Al caer la noche me quede en una posada que quedaba rumbo al volcán, y fue un golpe de suerte encontrar a Sasuke, pero no lo encontré solo, iba con una chica y otros dos sujetos, pedí algo de cenar para mi habitación y betabel para tinturar mi cabello, entrada la madrugada recogí mi cabello y puse en practica las enseñanzas de Tsunade para pasar desapercibida por Sasuke y sus acompañantes. Salí y busque por las ventanas donde estaban y entonces descubrí las trampa de Sasuke.

—Karin guarda este turno los pergaminos. —Ella asintió y Sasuke se marcho.

—Vaya, todo salió perfecto, Sasuke obtuvo lo que quería de esa chiquilla incluso mas. —Dijo con malicia el sujeto de dientes afilados.

—Cállate idiota. —Dijo Karin molesta. —Ni me recuerdes eso, lo que me consuela es que solo se acostó con ella por obtener los pergaminos incluso lo hizo por lastima. — Solto un par de carcajadas la mujer de anteojos negros.

—Supo aprovechar la situación, no lo culpo.

Sakura sintió un inmenso golpe en su pecho, no solo había usado su estatus para hacerla caer en la trampa de robar pergaminos, ahora se enteraba que la había usado cuando hicieron el amor, ella de estúpida guardándose por años y él solo la uso como a una cualquiera. Se mantuvo serena ya que un descuido y sentirían su presencia, vio a la pelirroja quedarse sola en la pequeña habitación, comenzó a bostezar hasta quedarse levemente dormida, debía cuidar los pergaminos, Sakura entro con sigilo como un gato cuidadoso de sus movimientos, quiso quitar el bulto de los agarres de Karin cuando esta abrió los ojos y puso un kunai en la garganta de Sakura, ambas se miraron —Ni lo intentes. —Murmuro Karin, Sakura en un movimiento ágil golpeo la nuca de ella dejándole inconsiente y entonces emprendió la huida en dirección a Konoha.

Al llegar el medio día me encontraba agotada, con mucho cansancio y malestar en mi estomago, fui a buscar algo de comer en una aldea muy pequeña que se escondía tras cascadas y bonitos lagos, entre a la posada de una anciana y me desmaye, al despertar ella y la que parecía su hija me miraban, me dio agua y dijo que estaba esperando un hijo y debía cuidarme, no podía creerlo. Me repuse, comí, dormí y medite la situación pero algo me impidió volver, había ninjas de Konoha en ese lugar buscándome, leí uno de sus carteles:

SE BUSCAN

Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha

Recompensa

Cualquier pariente consanguíneo será juzgado y sufrirá la pena por traición.

"  
Entonces comprendí algo, si regresaba a Konoha y aunque probará mi inocencia mi hijo llevaba su sangre y por ende debía morir, lo había visto antes los ancianos superiores a Tsunade eran fríos y regían con mano dura por ende recordaba los innumerables clanes que mandaron matar por culpa de un traidor que llevaba su sangre. No podía permitir que su bebe fuera condenado a muerte y si acaso le perdonaban la vida, ¿Como seria tratado? ¿Con odio? ¿Indiferencia? ¿Marginado como lo fue Naruto de niños? Ella vio como sufrió Naruto, ella limpio su llanto hace apenas un par de años atrás, ella no quería que su hijo o hija creciera siendo apuntado por el dedo, que murmuraran a sus espaldas que su padre era un criminal, y que le negaran mostrar sus habilidades de Uchiha, en unos minutos pensó en todo aquello y decidió tomar otro camino, ir a otro lugar lejano, aprender esas técnicas ocultas, hacerse fuerte y así vengarse de Sasuke, así cuidar a su bebe si Konoha quería dañarle.

Fin Flash Back

***

—Vaya, pero No crees que piensas mal de Konoha? —Ella negó.

—Tu mismo conoces la maldad de esos malditos ancianos. —En sus palabras había odio, rencor y coraje.

—Tu amigo Naruto no permitiría que algo te pasara, por lo que me contaste mucho antes de nacer Aoi comprendí que el siente amor por ti.

—Sintió amor o al menos creyó haberse enamorado, ahora tiene a alguien más. —Sonrió con melancolía.

Aoi se quedo profundamente dormida, así que Itachi y Sakura fueron a su habitación a recostarla en la cunita que estaba junto a la cama de Sakura. Itachi acaricio con su dedo índice las rosas mejillas de la bebe que ni se inmutó al ser acostada en la cuna y dejar de sentir el tacto de su madre. Sakura miro al mayor de los Uchiha y atrajo su mirada oscura, había silencio, Itachi poso su mano en la cintura de ella y se acerco a su rostro, rozo sus labios con los de ella —Sakura me gustas mucho, pero saber que eres la mujer de Sasuke me hace querer alejarme.

—Itachi, yo nunca fui la mujer de Sasuke, el nunca me vio como su mujer, solo me uso. —Y lo beso, ahora ella tomaba la iniciativa de probar uno de sus besos, Itachi era como lo que ella deseo que fuera Sasuke, tierno, dulce, protector e interesado por ella.

—Sakura, yo tampoco puedo ofrecerte una vida normal, soy un criminal, si fueras mía no saldrías a la calle conmigo como una familia feliz. — Sakura puso sus dedos en la boca de el intentado detener lo que decía.

—No apresuremos las cosas, después de todo... Yo también soy una criminal, por ahora quisiera repetir incluso aumentar mi deseo, espero no molestarte y si lo hago te ruego me lo hagas saber.

—Solo pídelo, yo te daré lo que este a mi alcance.

—Quiero que pase lo que pase, seas como un padre para Aoi, y si algo me pasara tú cuides de ella y jamás dejes que Sasuke o Konoha se la lleven.

Itachi sonrió. — ¿Crees que crecerá mejor con criminales que con Sasuke?

—Ustedes serán criminales, pero tienen algo que Sasuke no, corazón, son una familia y Sasuke solo la haría rencorosa, mentirosa... Insensible.

—No te preocupes, el simple hecho de ser parte de ti me hace quererla, aparte tiene mi sangre.

***

Naruto miraba al horizonte, junto a el estaban otros chicos, Shikamaru y Sai, desde que Sakura desapareció su sonrisa murió —Si ella se hubiera fijado en mi, solo la mitad de lo que sintió por Sasuke, yo la hubiera hecho feliz.- Dijo el rubio melancólico, ¡Diablos! Estaba confundido y adolorido, tenia mucho tiempo saliendo con Hinata y la quería pero cuando regreso Sasuke esos viejos sentimientos por Sakura florecieron de nuevo y ahora que no estaba era mas intensa esa locura por ella.

—Naruto, no es momento para pensar en esas cosas, el pasado es solo eso, pasado. —Hablo Sai.

—Esto es problemático, sugiero termines con Hinata antes de que ella escuche esas cosas que hablas de Sakura. —Shikamaru siempre tan crudo y directo al grano, no dudaba ni un poco.

—Quizás tengas razón Shikamaru, ¡No! De hecho tienes razón. La solución es clara, investigaremos y encontraremos a Sakura, y cuando la tenga frente a frente no titubeare y seré directo.

—No considero eso buena idea, estas a poco tiempo de ser hokague, y si te ves involucrado en esto podrían acusarte de traidor y de paso a nosotros.

—Aunque se que Sai tiene razón, se que Sakura es inocente y tengo cierta curiosidad de saber que la hizo ayudar a Sasuke, aparte si recuperamos los pergaminos eso seria bueno para la aldea y nuestra reputación como ninjas. —Shikamaru siempre tan listo, quien diría que el y Sai se habían convertido en los mejores amigos del rubio, pero a pesar de la amistad Sai y Shikamaru tenían un conflicto respecto a una bella rubia de ojos azulados, ambos serenamente y muy a su estilo disputaban el corazón de Yamanaka Ino.

***

Él la besaba con locura sus labios rosas le resultaban tan dulces y adictivos, la deseaba tanto, fueron años reprimiéndose y ahora por fin tenia la oportunidad de estar con ella, ese no era el plan original pero su cuerpo lo guió, y ella no era de gran ayuda siempre abrazándolo, besándolo, amándolo.

Hermosos ojos verdes decoraban su rostros angelical, sus labios siempre rosas y tentadores, pequeña cintura, piernas largas y busto promedio pero firme, a pesar de entrenar jamás dejo de ser femenino, a veces duda acerca de lo que estaba apunto de hacer pero su sed de venganza, su ambición de poder le eran mas fuertes, por ahora disfrutaría del delicioso cuerpo de Sakura Haruno, la beso de nuevo con intensidad.

Sasuke despertó sudoroso, acalorado y pensando en Sakura, deseando a Sakura. —¡Maldita sea! -Mascullo molesto, maldecía mucho pensar en ella, comenzaba a dudar el por que de su búsqueda, ¿Quería los pergaminos o a Sakura?

***

**Hasta aquí llegamos: 3 bueno en lo particular debo mencionar que me fascina la pareja ShikaIno y Shikamaru es mi personaje favorito de Naruto por ende pretendo involucrarlo en la historia al igual que Naruto y sus conflictos emocionales, que pasara ahora? Jejeje dejen sus mensajes me motivan a seguir esta historia :3**

PD. Lo que menciono del betabel es lo siguiente, el betabel es una fruta o verdura sinceramente no se en que categoría entra xD el caso es que muchas personas lo toman en jugo, crudo o bien hervido, al hervirlo suelta un agua rojiza intensa, en tips de belleza si aplicas esa aguita en tu cabello por un tiempo te tintura el cabello por unas horas o hasta que laves el cabello, y como Saku tiene cabello rosa imagine que haría un mejor efecto y ayudaría a cambiar un poco su descripción en los pueblos donde anduvo :)

Ahora si, bye ! Jeje :* 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola :) espero les guste, gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios :)**

**Capitulo 5 Reencuentro, equipo 7 y akatsuki**

Un mes transcurrió sin novedad, pero vaya que Sasuke ahora estaba mas comprometido a encontrar a Sakura, tenia una gran necesidad de verla, lo hizo rabiar por el robo de los pergaminos pero quería verla, por otra parte Naruto se aferro a encontrarla costase lo que costase, aunque en el camino hiriera a la chica de ojos perlados, era un riesgo que tomaría por su parte Itachi tenia lo que esos dos anhelaban, a la bella Haruno, aunque eran discretos debes en cuando uno le robaba un beso al otro, sus miradas eran como de adolescentes enamorados, Aoi crecía desmesuradamente y para felicidad de Sakura tomaba parecido físico a Itachi, Quien lo diría? La hija de Sasuke era una copia de su hermano Itachi, mejor para ellos, seria mas fácil digerir la mentira de que Aoi-chan era hija de Itachi que de Sasuke.

Ese día de tormenta Sakura emprendió el viaje con algunos akatsukis para robar un cargamento de dinero, dinero que fue robado de un pueblo para fines criminales, Sakura inyectó a akatsuki un complejo de Robin Hood, pero para su sorpresa Naruto y su pequeño equipo formado por Sai, Shikamaru y Kiba había dado con el paradero de Sakura, sin menor ventaja Sasuke iba en esa misma dirección, el destino hoy se divertía cruzándolos en el mismo camino, ¿Era casualidad o simple causalidad?

La lluvia era intensa que no dejaba mucha vista ni claridad, Naruto miro a Sakura, ella se mantenía en guardia—¿Eres una akatsuki?

—Si, si lo soy.—Se mostro seria, Naruto miro su capa oscura y sabia que la pregunta había sido totalmente estúpida, era tan obvio.

—Ignorare eso, pero vuelve, yo dentro de poco seré hokague y acabare con esos ancianos si tu me lo pides.—Sakura sintió un alivio y agradecimiento por aquella palabras.

—No puedo, hay algo mas fuerte que me detiene, yo no soy la misma.—Naruto en un movimiento rápido la tomo de los hombros y le planto un beso, Itachi apretó los puños intentaba calmarse, Shikamaru se colocó frente a el, haciéndole saber que si hacia un movimiento en falso atacaría sin dudarlo, Kiba miro sorprendido la escena, ya veía la razón por la cual Hinata había estado llorando toda esa semana, el estúpido rubio la dejo por buscar a Sakura, en parte sintió alivio, tenia el camino libre.

Itachi no era el único molesto, no era el único que tenia celos, Celos? Sí, malditos, malditos e irracionales celos, ¿Dios que le estaba ocurriendo? Itachi se alejo de la escena y se ubicó frente a su hermano. —Márchate, no estoy de humor para pelear contigo.— Itachi era claro, frío e intolerante ante una negativa.

—Pienso igual, no pretendo matarte ahora, me interesa Sakura y pienso llevármela.— Ni el mismo creía sus palabras.

—Ella no te pertenece, ni te atrevas a buscarle.—Itachi estaba impacientándose al igual que Sasuke.

— ¿Quien demonios te crees? —Dijo mientras sacaba su katana — ¿Que tienes tú que ver con ella?

—Ella esta conmigo ahora, si quieres pelear de acuerdo, te daré gusto.—Sasuke no tragaba esas palabras o al menos no quería siquiera imaginar a el maldito de su hermano con la mujer que tanto lo amo.

Sakura empujo a Naruto, él la abrazo con fuerza —No soy él, pero puedo darte todo.—Decía el chico mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de la joven y aspiraba su delicioso aroma.

—¿Estas loco? ¿Y Hinata? ¿Que te ocurre?, creí que esto ya había muerto Naruto.—Ella deseaba que esto fuera un sueño, una pesadilla.

—No para mi, te extraño, te necesito.—Susurro—Te extraño.

Un estruendo los distrajo, Sasuke e Itachi peleaban, lanzaban fuego que tiraba árboles, sus ojos color fuego mostraban ira, en otro tiempo Itachi no hubiera peleado así, incluso se hubiera dejado vencer pero ahora estaba Sakura de por medio, ya no era un ente solitario esperando morir solo, Sakura le había dado un motivo a su vida. Sakura se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke, ¿Cuando demonios llego? No importaba, debía separarlos. —¡Sasuke, basta! —El Uchiha guardo su arma, Itachi igual bajo la defensa.

—¿Que haces con Itachi? ¿Y por que besabas a Naruto? Te has convertido en una cualquiera.—Pudo haberla insultado mas pero el puño de Sakura se impacto en su mandíbula, logrando romperle un tanto el labio.

—Tu no eres nadie en lo absoluto, y con quien me bese o me acueste es mi problema, !Oíste! —Un silencio sepulcral inundó a todos, los acompañantes de Naruto, los akatsuki, ya no era un triángulo amoroso era un cuadrado amoroso conflictivo, pero algo era claro esos tres hombres sentían cosas diferentes por Sakura ella lo sabia —Sakura se ira conmigo, suficiente has hecho ya Sasuke.—Grito Naruto enfadado.

—¿Sigues aferrado? —Sasuke lanzo una carcajada—No seas estúpido, ella jamás sentirá amor por ti, ella me ama y por ellos dejare que se marche conmigo.—Sakura se puso entre los dos, miro melancólica a Naruto y acaricio su mejilla, sus frentes estaban pegadas.

—Que no te ame como una mujer a un hombre no significa que no sienta amor por ti.—Sus ojos se cruzaron. —No insistas por favor.

—No puedo, te quiero de regreso.—Se separo de ella como si tacto le quemara.

—No iré con ninguno, mi lugar esta junto a Itachi.—Se aparto de ambos y se acerco a Itachi, para sorpresa de todos tomo la mano de este. —Yo no soy solo un miembro de akatsuki, soy la amante de Itachi. —Sasuke palideció, sintió inmensas ganas de matarlos a ambos, Naruto quedo pasmado, los demás presentes murmuraron entre ellos.

—Entonces tendré que matarlos a los dos.—Dijo entre dientes Sasuke, sus ojos cambiaron de inmediato, mientras Naruto emanaba un aura oscura.

Todos se tensaron, las cosas ya no eran solo pelear por orgullo o por poder, ahora se involucraban sentimientos fuertes y ardientes, Sasuke solo pensaba en el asqueroso hecho de los labios de Sakura junto a los del bastardo de su hermano, Itachi. Estaba seguro de que su mayor reto era Naruto, estaba herido, jamás tuvo lo que Sasuke y el tuvieron, a el jamás lo había mirado Sakura como hombre y eso golpeaba su orgullo de hombre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, antes que nada tengan una bonita semana :) bueno me tarde en subir contis por que me tome varios días para estar en familia 3 y dejar que las ideas fluyeran mas e inspirarme, vi muchas pelis, como NO SE ACEPTAN DEVOLUCIONES véanla si tienen oportunidad Eugenio Derbez es súper x3 reirán y quizás lloren, pero se la pasaran genial, también vi otras como Guerra de novias xD Guerra mundial Z , Armadas y peligrosas, Monte Carlo...**

Buenooooo, a leer jejeje :*

**Capítulo 6 La propuesta**

La tensión se respiraba en el aire, la lluvia perdió intensidad dejando un aroma a hierba húmeda y tierra mojada, los cabellos de Sakura cubrían con gracia parte de su cara, ella era la manzana de la discordia, era la tierra prometida para aquellos hombre, ¿Pero como hacerle ver al rubio que ella no lo amaba ni él a ella?

La batalla de miradas se vio interrumpida por Itachi —Tu no tocaras a Sakura. —Le advirtió a su hermano quien los había amenazado con matarlos.

—Recalco, los matare y tú maldita traidora me darás lo que me has robado. —Sakura sintió una punzada en su corazón, no era el mismo Sasuke que la engaño claro estaba, ni el que partido de Konoha, ni siquiera era como lo soñaba, ¿Entonces por que mierda aun le amaba? Era estúpido, patético y sumamente masoquista.

—Esta bien. —Articulo ella —Pelearemos a muerte si es que lo quieres, pero no ahora. —Los tres se mostraron confusos, ¿Que planeaba la chica Haruno? —Lo justo será que tengamos el mismo nivel. —Sasuke ladeo la cabeza y sonrió con superioridad.

—Sakura-chan, yo peleare contigo, no puedo dejarte sola. —Intervino Naruto, Itachi lo miro despectivamente.

—Ella no necesita tu ayuda, en todo caso me tiene a mí. — Dios! Esto debía terminar si no esos tres se matarían como bestias salvajes.

Intento ignorar aquellos comentarios para proseguir —Sasuke quiere ese poder, pues yo se lo daré pero también a Naruto y por supuesto a Itachi.

— ¿Que planeas? —Pregunto Sasuke mostrando intereses, sus facciones se veían mas relajadas pero su seño seguía levemente fruncido.

—Hay una aldea abandonada a unos kilómetros, los cuatro entrenaremos y al final quien quiera matar a alguien lo puede hacer.—Los chicos se miraron inquietos e intrigados Sakura moría de nervios al pensar en la decisión final.

—De acuerdo.—Dijo Naruto y Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

—Perfecto, mañana al amanecer nos veremos todos ahí, bueno solo nosotros cuatro claro esta.—Los demás presentes se miraron entre ellos, ni para replicar, ¿Quien quería provocar a Sasuke y su mal temperamento? —Mañana nos veremos.

—Espera un momento.—Sasuke se puso muy cerca de ella, Itachi apretó la mandíbula—No volverás a mentirme, dejaras garantía, así sabré que regresaras mañana y no que es una trampa.

— Que es lo que quieres Sasuke? —Intervino Naruto —Sakura jamás nos ha mentido, en cambio tu eres un sucio mentiroso, un criminal.—Naruto sonó tan diferente a otras veces que . Tal parecía que no era el.

—Tienes razón, me quedare e iré contigo y Naruto, Itachi nos alcanzara después.

-Pensamientos de Sakura-

No podía negarme a la petición de Sasuke, Itachi se mostro un tanto molesto y ofendido por el hecho de querer quedarme con Sasuke y con Naruto pero era la forma para apaciguar las aguas y tomar un poco de tiempo y pensar como vengarme de Sasuke, aunque creo que el hecho de verme con su hermano fue un gran golpe para su orgullo, por otra parte Naruto devolvía mi cabeza con sus disparates, lo quiero mucho y se que el no dejaría que nada le pasara a mi pequeña hija ni a mi pero no quiero involucrarlo y si llega el día que deba luchar contra Konoha me dolerá en el alma tener que quitarlo del camino con tal de proteger a mi hija.

Itachi se marcho después de comunicarle que trajera a Aoi consigo y con Hana, Hana es una joven de unos diecisiete años que encontramos en una misión hace unos días, estaba trabajando en un burdel de mala muerte desde los doce años es muy dulce y agradecida Itachi no quería llevarla con nosotros pero la joven estaba muy mal herida y enferma por causa de un aborto mal practicado, le rogué a Itachi y accedió, Hana me ha ayudado a cuidar a mi hija es muy buena con los niños me conto que incluso cuidaba a los hijos de las prostitutas de su pequeño pueblo, por eso le he pedido a Itachi que la traiga para que este con mi hija mientras yo entreno, confió mucho en ella, sus bonitos ojos cafés me dan confianza, es muy bonita con piel blanca y cabellos rojizos.

Pensé en que Hana y Aoi debían quedarse lejos de esto pero una charla con Hana me hizo querer estar con mi bebe aunque sean breves minutos, Hana a sus escasos diecisiete años había perdido cuatro bebes, su prime hijo nació a los catorce y murió por una enfermedad, su siguiente bebe era una niña la cual murió al momento del parto y los otros dos infelices murieron a patadas en su vientre a manos de sus "Clientes" y su jefa. Por ello si esos serían mis últimos días de vida los pasaría con mi bebe, si debía morir en mi intento de vengarme de Sasuke lo haría sin chistar ni un poco.

Seguimos caminando hasta entrar en la vieja aldea, hace unas semanas fueron botados los últimos habitantes, eran viejos que ahora vivían a expensas del gobierno de Suma y los pocos jóvenes que quedaban fueren reclutados por otras naciones para unirse a sus fuerzas ninja. Naruto me miraba de reojo de ves en cuando, quería sonreírle pero me era tan difícil cambiar mi afligida cara. Sasuke por su parte con su cara de piedra no mostraba nada, ni dolor, ni miedo, ni frío ni caliente.

—Hay comida en el viejo mercado, vine apenas hace un par de días, me quedare aquí.—Le dije señalando una vieja casa, modesta de dos pisos y con un color carcomido por el sol y las fuertes lluvias.

—Yo me quedare en la de a lado, por si necesitas algo Sakura-chan. —Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, es tan lindo verle, tan cálido y reconfortante, debí haberme enamorado de él cuando aun podía, hubiera sido tan feliz, no faltarían las sonrisas, los abrazos, los besos y el amor, probablemente si pudiera volver el tiempo dudaría en volver por que con solo cambiar algo mi hija no existiría, y a pesar de todo y de quien la engendro la amaba con todo mi corazón. Sasuke se dirigió a otra parte de la calle un poco mas apartado de Naruto y de mi, entre a la casa, olía a madera y humedad, me quite la capa akatsuki y la deje caer al suelo mientras inspeccionada la casa, en la cocina aun había alguna cosas pero no tenia hambre. Subí a una de las habitaciones todo estaba cubierto por sábanas blancas, quite una de la cama y me senté, pase mis manos por la sabana tan suave y sonríe al tacto, necesitaba un baño pero seria mejor esperar que Itachi viniera con ropa, también pensé en quien vendría a traerle algunas cosas a Naruto, y a Sasuke seguramente la perra de mata roja vendría corriendo tras de él, solo pensar en ella me mataba de celos.

Me recosté en la cama y mire al techo recriminándome que debía sentir y que no, mire las tres caras de los tres hombres mas importantes en mi corazón, Naruto, no podía amarte, eres mi mejor amigo pero no debo ni puedo. Itachi, siento tanta seguridad a tu lado, amor y cariño, siento agradecimiento, incluso enamoramiento pero veo a Sasuke y mi corazón palpita como loco, me tiemblan las piernas y quiero besarle, creo que lo he engrandecido mucho y le he dado la importancia que no merece, lo odio tanto, lo amo, odio amarlo.

Lance un suspiro al aire, pensaba en mi hija Aoi y la calidez que Itachi podía brindarle, aunque Sasuke siempre quiso una familia, restaurar su clan no era precisamente el padre que quería para mi hija, probablemente era mejor callar la paternidad de mi niña.

...

Naruto miro al cielo, a su mente llego Hinata, tan bella, angelical y cálida, le dio apoyo en tiempos difíciles, amor y unos brazos donde refugiarse.

Pero después de la carta que envío con Kiba eso ya no pasaría, se sincero tanto que seguramente ella lo odiaría, solo deseaba que nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Pensó de nuevo en la joven de ojos perlados, ¿Sera que algún día ella me perdone? Hinata tenía un gran corazón pero las mujeres cambian e Ino se lo dijo en una ocasión, una mujer enamorada da todo, pero si la traicionas o hieres, atente a las consecuencias.

—Necesito hablar con Sakura— Se dijo así mismo y corrió hasta buscarla.

Salio al pórtico de la casa con la decisión tomada, quizás fue un momento de debilidad, quizás la falta de alimento lo hizo perder los sentidos y no razonar con claridad, probablemente tenia la cabeza llena de humo pero lo medito, abandonaría todo tipo de venganza, todo tipo de odio si ella se marchaba con él esa misma noche, olvidaba todo si ella dejaba a Itachi lo aceptaba a él. Era descabellado, una completa locura pero el verla con Itachi y mencionar que eran amantes fue como recibir mil puñaladas, fue una herida de muerte total, peor que cualquier batalla en la que estuvo pero si tenia una oportunidad no la perdería, era ahora o nunca.

...

**Bueno hasta aquí, quedo cortito :/ pero es difícil calcular cuando hago el borrador en mi Black, ****pero prometo trabajar mas para que sean mucho mas largos****, gracias por tantos mensajes :) Cualquier cosita dejen un mensajito o búsquenme en SakiLovemuffin en facebook. Chao, chao !**


	7. Chapter 7 PARTE 1

**HOLA CHICAS, AGRADEZCO QUIEN SIGUE LA HISTORIA Y QUIEN SE DA TIEMPO DE LEER Y COMENTAR, LAMENTO SI HE TARDADO ANDO MUY OCUPADA, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA CAPI QUE DIVIDI EN 2 PARTES. **

**GRACIAS POR LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE COMENTAN, ESPERO LES SIGA GUSTANDO MI FIC, ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS :)**

PREGUNTA:

SASUSAKU O ITASAKU XD YA NO SE QUE PENSAR...?

**Capítulo 7 REALIDADES PARTE 1**

.

Baje las escaleras al escuchar la puerta, supuse era Naruto, Sasuke no vendría, e Itachi llegaría mucho mas tarde, me tente a no abrirle pero la curiosidad me inundó, quería saber que quería Naruto, abrí la puerta dejando a la vista sus rubios cabellos, esos ojos azules en los que me gustaba encontrar consuelo y amistad. — ¿Que ocurre Naruto? —Intento sonar despreocupada, tranquila y un tanto fría, el sonríe como de costumbre aunque sus ojos mienten y lo contradicen de inmediato, odio conocerlo tan bien, se cuando esta mal, cuando algo lo esta inquietando, una vez Kakashi me dijo que tenia complejo de mamá gallina con Naruto y Sai, incluso con Sasuke y otros amigos de Konoha, probablemente en cierta forma no soy totalmente una ninja, soy una madre, una mujer muy maternal y protectora.

—Quiero platicar contigo, como en los viejos tiempos. —Salgo y me siento en el pórtico de la casa, el se sienta a mi lado.

—No soy la Sakura de esos tiempos. —Naruto dedica una mirada al cielo y luego juguetea con una ramita que estaba en el suelo haciendo circulitos y formas irregulares en la tierra.

—Me he dado cuenta, ¿Por que huiste? —Me enfado de inmediato, yo no hui, al menos no al principio, Kakashi me dijo que no volviera.

—Eso es obvio, pero ya no importa, hoy tengo mejores cosas de las que pude tener en Konoha. — Me duele decir eso pero en cierta forma es verdad, con Itachi tengo un hogar y gente que me valora, no personas que se ensayan conmigo a la primera y que no me dejan ni el beneficio de la duda.

—No te entiendo, Sasuke, ¿Ahora Itachi? O ¿Solo es un truco para poner celoso a Sasuke? —Vaya que Naruto es perspicaz y va directo al grano, cosa extraña en el, que me hable tan serio y adopte mi actitud tan gélida y formal como si nunca hubiéramos sido amigos, no debo quejarme ni sentirme mal yo misma he querido que así sea pero me molesta un poco no lo negare.

—Claro que no, Itachi es un hombre muy bueno y quiero estar a su lado.

—Mentirosa —Susurra interrumpiéndome y sorprendiéndome, no me quedare callada, y le digo que él es mil veces más mentiroso e incluso un idiota al venir por mí y dejar a Hinata, me mira atónito. —Eso no debe importarte.

—Ella te ama, eres igual a Sasuke. —Le he dado donde mas le duele seguramente, quizás se enoje y se marche, quizás no, es precipitado saberlo, lo quiero muchísimo pero no quiero hacérselo saber. —Le romperás el corazón y cuando quieras volver ella ya no estará, los hombres como tu y Sasuke creen que pueden irse, patear tu trasero y luego volver como si nada, como Neji con TenTen la hizo sufrir y cuando vio que ella salía con un chico nuevo él corrió tras ella, son patéticos pero mas nosotras que sedemos a sus tonterías —Me estaba descargando pero sin gritar ni exaltarme, quería contenerme no era a Naruto a quien quería gritarle, era a Sasuke Uchiha y hacerle ver que me dolía su traición.

—Estoy confundido, creí que te entrañaba por que te amaba, pensaba mucho en ti...

—Tú lo has dicho, me extrañabas eso no quiere decir que me amas como a una mujer, somos como hermanos. —Naruto se quedo en silencio. —Apuesto que el beso que me diste no te hizo sentir como los besos de Hinata,¿ Que sentiste?

—Nada. No pude sentir nada.

¡Bingo! Lo estaba haciendo entrar en razón — ¿Lo ves? Apuesto que con Hinata sientes escalofríos recorrer tu espalda, emoción, un cosquilleo en tu estomago y las rodillas temblar, ni frío ni calor. —Sonrió de nuevo y se abalanza sobre mi abrazándome, ambos rodamos por el suelo y no puedo evitar sonreír y corresponder a su abrazo, intento que no lo note pero es imposible lo se.

—Tienes razón, solo espero ella me perdone y no haga mucho caso a la carta que le deje —Parece abrumado, supongo en esa carta le insinúa que me amaba, que tonto e idiota es a veces Naruto, espero por su bien Hinata este dispuesta a perdonarlo.

...

Cierro la puerta tras de mi molesto, mis puños se aprietan mas y mas no puedo evitar estar molesto, ella estaba abrazada de Naruto, muy contentos ambos rodando en el suelo como si fueran un par de niños enamorados y juguetones, y yo de estúpido iba a hablar con ella, estaba dispuesto a pedir disculpas por lo que hice, fue un error absurdo.

—Eres un idiota Sasuke, un completo idiota. —Susurra entre dientes, y se tumbo en un sillón que había en la casa.  
No podía creer que hubiera puesto en juego su orgullo y dignidad, era la primera vez que él, flaqueaba por causa de una mujer y lo mas sorprendente por Sakura, no era cualquier mujer que haya conocido, suspiro con enfado y llevo sus manos a la cara, ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Era algo inexplicable, sentía un inmenso ardor en el pecho incluso su pulso era rápido y constante y sentía sus mejillas arder era una sensación extraña pero reconocible por que fue lo que sintió cuando Sakura dijo ser la mujer de su hermano, ¿Celos? ¿Acaso sentía celos? —Calma Sasuke… es estúpido pensar en eso, no puedes estar celoso de Naruto ni de tu hermano—Decía una vocecilla en su cabeza.

...

Sus orbes azules miraban el cielo estrellado, desde hace un tiempo gustaba de tirarse en la hierba a mirar el cielo nocturno y de día las nubes, estar tantas horas con él le habían dejado esos hábitos tan extraños en ella y poco comunes, lo entrañaba y mucho, a penas se percato de aquello, Ino estaba enamorada de Shikamaru, jamás lo imagino, ella enamorada de ese flojo holgazán. Suspiro con una sonrisa en sus labios, ojala regrese pronto se dijo a si misma para quitarse esas ganas asfixiantes de verlo.

No muy lejos de ahí tomaban un descanso un grupo de ninjas de la hoja, Kiba, Sai y Shikamaru. El fuego les daba calor necesario ya que la noche era fría estaban en los meses próximos a las nevadas e invierno. Kiba miro de nuevo el trozo de papel que Naruto le había dado, había estado pensando en que hacer, si dárselo o no, si debía leerla o mejor no, Sai lo miro detenidamente y no se pudo contener — Léela de una vez —Shikamaru miro la escena, los tres tenían una ligera idea de que contenía la carta pero la curiosidad los invadió. Kiba abrió la carta decidido, eso tenia que ver con Hinata y su corazón, y el quería saber que sarta de mentiras le había escrito el tonto de Naruto: "Hola Hinata, te preguntaras por que no he vuelto, la cosa es que traeré a Sakura-chan de vuelta, quizás pateare el trasero de Sasuke pero valdrá la pena, Hinata quiero también decirte que he pensado mucho en si debemos seguir siendo novios, a veces creo que no soy para ti, ni tu para mi, ojalá podamos ser amigos y me comprendas, te quiere Naruto."

— ¡Ese idiota! —Kiba lanzo la carta al suelo, Sai la leyó y miro de reojo a Shikamaru. —Cuando Hinata lo lea sufrirá mucho.

—No sufrirá si no la lee. — Shikamaru se puso de pie arrebatando la carta de las manos de Sai, y la lanzo al fuego ante las miradas de sus compañeros.

— ¿Estas loco?

Kiba estaba rojo del coraje, Akamaru solo miraba a su amigo con pereza, que complicados eran los humanos a su parecer. —Naruto volverá con Hinata, solo esta confundido.

—Que todos digan que eres un genio no te hace serlo. —Mascullo Sai, el ambiente se tenso, esto ya no se trataba de Naruto y su indecisión, ni de Hinata y su noviazgo ni siquiera del amor que Kiba sentía por esta, se trataba de Sai contra Shikamaru.

—No estoy para tonterías — Se giro mirando a otra lado, era muy problemático ponerse a discutir justamente ahora que los habían asignado como equipo, hacían buena mancuerna no lo negaba, se sincronizaban bien y cada uno acataba ordenes pero Sai era mas sentimental por algo era bueno dibujando, un artista y por ende lo visceral salía a relucir al instante.

—Si no piensas tener nada serio con Ino no la hagas perder el tiempo, O ¿Piensas dejarla plantada como a Temari? , si Gaara no te mato, ni Kankuro, yo si. — ¡Suficiente! Se dijo Shikamaru y miro a Sai.

—Tu no sabes lo que hubo entre Temari y yo, y no te incumbe lo que hagamos y deshagamos Ino y yo. —Ese rarito le estaba colmando el plato, Kiba se sentó y los miro, ahora era él el espectador.

—Todo Konoha lo sabe, te ibas a casar con ella y a última hora la dejaste como novia de pueblo. —Sai negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa torcida —No quiero que lastimes a Ino.

— ¡No lo haré! ¡Yo amo a Ino! Siempre lo he hecho, soporte su amor por Sasuke, sus fanatismos, citas, novios incluso acepte cuando salió contigo, pero ahora es diferente —Kiba estaba boquiabierto, Nara confesaba sus sentimientos abiertamente, era un día totalmente de locos, Sakura enamorada del "enemigo" de su eterno amor, Naruto queriendo dejar a Hinata por Sakura y ahora esto, vaya que todo era revoltijo, triángulos y cuadrados amorosos.

Sai no respondió, por dentro sintió que era sincero pero se prometió estar ahí para ayudar a Ino si Shikamaru le fallaba.

_Unos meses atrás..._

El chico se acerco serio, todo estaba listo, los invitados, la comida y la recepción. Temari estaba lista con su traje de novia pero su mirada no era de felicidad—Cuando te conocí pensé que eras lindo, pero lo oculte. Conforme paso el tiempo me hice a la idea de que me gustabas y quería estar a tu lado, cuando la gente comenzó a murmurar si éramos algo tu no lo negaste y en el fondo supe que es por que tu eres serio, o simplemente por ser amable conmigo y mis sentimientos, pero he tenido que llegar a este punto para ver que esto es un error—Tomo el rostro del chico y lo miro con tristeza—Eres maravilloso Shikamaru, pero yo no soy para ti.

—Lo siento. —Dijo Nara, era verdad lo que ella decía, él no quería herirla por eso continuo todo y callando sus verdaderos sentimientos.


End file.
